


Wow

by orphan_account



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, My boys don't break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love? Is that what it was? The pounding in his chest and the nervous shivers and the light-headedness? Wow.





	Wow

“Never ever shoulda trusted you.”

“You're broken, Curtis.”

Shaolin was so close to punching Zeke in his goofy ass face. He had him pressed against someone's car on a random street, arguing over Boo's arrest. They were in public, but the lone moonlight above made the fight seem more intimate. Fist raised and adrenaline high, Shao really thought he was going to. Instead, he slammed his hand into the car, scarily close to Zeke's head. Just because Shao was accustomed to violence, didn't mean that he had to show it. He now knew what family- what love felt like, and there was no way in hell he'd let himself get in his own way. Shaolin Fantastic took a deep breath and did the unexpected.

He cried.

“I'm sorry. Boo said that if I didn't help him, that he'd find someone who would. I thought I was helping him! Keeping him safe, you know?” Shao blubbered, suddenly a mess of emotions. Zeke stared at this man, his best friend, in amazement. He'd never thought he would see the day when he'd see ‘Shaolin Fantastic, the Lady Killin’ Romantic’ shed a tear, let alone sob on his chest. Still pressed between Shao and the car, Ezekiel sat up and let Shao cry on his shoulder while rubbing circles into his back.

After a few minutes, the deep, uneven breaths subsided, leaving Zeke and Shao holding each other at 2 am.

“Don't worry Shao, we'll get through this. We're gonna get our brother out, ok?”

Shao looked up at him and nodded lightly, trusting his judgement, but not knowing his plan. Zeke always knew just what to say, whether it be to make him smile or rile him up or make him fall more in love.

Love? Is that what it was? The pounding in his chest and the nervous shivers and the light-headedness? Wow.

In a messy haze, Shao was scooped into Ezekiel's arms and they made their way back to the temple.


End file.
